


In Retrospect

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [9]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Homophobia, Homosexuality, Illegal Activities, India, M/M, Police, Post-Book 3: City of Glass, Pre-Book 4: City of Fallen Angels, Social Issues, Social Justice, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, kissing your gay boyfriend in front of the institution that banned homosexuality in the entire country was not a good idea.</p>
<p>Of course, Magnus and Alec found this out soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! long time no see, huh?
> 
> this fic is very important to me, because being an Indian, the lack of acceptance in India is really frustrating for me, and I really want more people to know about this problem being faced by all LGBT+ people in India. 
> 
> technical stuff: article 377 of the Indian constitution bans all "unnatural" sexual activities, including, arguably, homosexuality.

It all started, as most of the things with Magnus did, on a whim. One moment they were lying entwined in their room at the Piazza San Marco, thoroughly sated after a (wonderful) activity Alec had just been introduced to a few days ago, and the next moment they were in the deluxe suite of the Taj Mahal Hotel.

Alec swore, half of the time he was so caught up in Magnus that he didn’t even realise what was going on around him.

Well, Alec was determined to change that. So, despite Magnus’ protests, he dressed up so that they could go sightseeing (something they hadn’t done much of since they had left home, really). Besides, Alec had wanted to see certain sights in India ever since the institute had hosted shadowhunters from there a few years ago.

As always, Alec was ready long before Magnus, and initiated a conversation with Jace about the existence of demon pox to pass the time, all the while expecting Magnus to come out in a few minutes (read: hours). What he _did not_ expect, was the saree. It was in a vibrant shade of orange, and the traditional, short blouse showed off Magnus’ navel-less stomach. It did things to Alec that made him want to pin Magnus to the bed and never, ever let him leave.

Alec’s eyes must have told Magnus all he needed to know, because he tutted and said “get your mind out of the gutter for a moment, please, darling. You wanted a normal day, and you’re going to get one.”

Alec growled in frustration, before he saw the teasing yet firm look Magnus gave him and he swallowed thickly. “Whatever you say. But at least glamour us! Sarees are traditionally for women. I don’t want to be stared at.” He said, looking hopefully to Magnus. He let out a relieved breath at Magnus’ nod, and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of their suite.

For a day with no sexual activities, it was a fine one. They started off with the Red Fort and the Chandni Bazaar, thoroughly enjoying the confused expressions on peoples’ faces when their products were lifted up into thin air. What Alec liked the most about the country was that monuments popped up at every possible location, without any warning. The capital city, Delhi, itself had at least 500 monuments, big and small. They then had a relaxing lunch in the Lodi Garden amongst exotic birds and old monuments, before heading towards the supreme court- a building Alec was very excited to see.

Overall, the day was amazing, notwithstanding the little pinprick of frustration Alec was beginning to feel. Until _Magnus Fucking Bane_ had a whim.

They were strolling in the lawn in front of the court, waiting for the gates to open, when Magnus suddenly exclaimed “I know! Let’s take a picture!”

Of course, Alec protested against this, as for a picture, they would have to take their glamour off, something that Alec was not too eager to do.

Of course, Magnus ignored him.

Magnus approached a bystander, speaking fluently in the native language, and handed him the phone, pretending not to notice as the bystander retracted his hand as quickly as possible as if he was being burnt. After all, Magnus was used to being treated like he was an unequal. Magnus then stood with his arm around Alec, frowning slightly when he noticed how tense he was. In an attempt to loosen him up, Magnus did the only thing he could think of- he kissed Alec.

In retrospect, kissing your gay boyfriend in front of the institution that banned homosexuality in the entire country was _not_ a good idea.

Of course, Magnus and Alec found this out soon enough.

Within moments, the perimeter guards had seized them both. They were so shocked that they couldn’t even protest, not even when the in charge said- “you are under arrest for… public display of unnatural affection.” They were hurriedly pushed into a local PD vehicle, and the situation would be hilarious if it weren’t so atrocious. Around them, the constables were chatting constantly, and from Magnus’ expression, their conversation was not pleasant.

When they reached the police office, they were immediately pushed into a cell, where the other inmates started jeering at them. It was only when the head constable came in and made to hit them that Alec and Magnus realised that _they could fucking portal out of this shit._ And so, while Alec kept the officer distracted, Magnus created a portal and a few seconds later, they were back in their suite.

Before anything could be said, Magnus closed his eyes in concentration and muttered a small spell. “To erase their memories of us.” said Magnus, at Alec’s inquiring look.

For a while, they just _breathed_ , still in shock after what they had encountered. Then, breaking the silence, Alec said- “What _was_ that? Why did the police officers react so violently? What crime did we commit? Also, will the institute be hearing about this? I don’t want my mom to get to know about this incident.”

“Relax, Alec. I’ve erased the incident from the memories of everyone in the police station. Your mom will not know about it. And as far as what we were arrested for, the answer is being gay. I don’t think you know this, but any homosexual activities of affection are illegal in India under the 377th article. It’s my fault. I totally forgot about that when I saw those plump lips, and well….” Said Magnus, looking at his feet sheepishly.

“It's not your fault. It is the fault of the system. Is India really so backward that it can't progress with the times?”

“India might be backward now, but people are fighting for their rights, and I'm sure that soon enough, what we did will be legal.” Said Magnus

“well, until that day… want to give the police officers another reason to arrest us?” said Alec coyly, pushing Magnus onto their bed.

They violated every single clause of the 377th article that day.


End file.
